Thinking of You
by Lil' hiccups
Summary: ShadowxVio 'It's been three years since I last saw him. Shadow, I mean. I remember watching him fade away with a smile on his face, before he disappeared into nothing. Shadow…  I still have yet to find you…'


Thinking of you~

It's been three years since I last saw him. Shadow, I mean. I remember watching him fade away with a smile on his face, before he disappeared into nothing.

Our group; Red, Blue, Green, and I, ended up deciding that we no longer wanted to become one again. It started out like usual; Red crying, and Green trying to calm him down. But something was missing. Of course. Who could forget about Blue? I remember it shocking everyone that they didn't hear any shouting from the reckless Link.

"What's wrong, Blue?" Ah, Red. Always the motherly type. Even now years from when this happened Red still has the childish tone that makes everyone swoon.

"Everything! Stupid Green wants to get rid of all us, so he can have his precious Princess! He doesn't even care about the rest of us and what we want!" Blue exclaimed, angry tears running done his face before he stormed off, smashing his hammer into any tree in his path.

I had to agree with him at the time. Green was being pretty selfish.

"Blue..? Blue!" And as every time now and before, Red ran after Blue to try to calm him down.

"He has a point." I remember telling Green. "It's not fair. Blue wants to be with… His special person."

That seemed to shock Green into spinning around to look at me. "He found a girl?"

"No… He wants to be with Red. And Red wants to be with Blue."

"Well they still can! We'd be in the same body."

"You know as well as I do that your personality dominates ours when we are in one body. Red and Blue wouldn't be able to interact with each other at all."

Green seemed to think on this. "I suppose you're right. But, Vio… What about you? What do you want?"

I looked to him, giving him a blank stare and frowning. I remember not looking at him long before I looked to the sky. "What I want… I can't find. I don't know where to look."

Shadow… I still have yet to find you…

Red always comments on how my shadow moves oddly. I gave him the weirdest look I could muster before looking behind me. And as usual, nothing but a normal shadow. I hated it when Red did this to me. I hated the hope that filled up inside me, before being taken out and stomped on.

"No, Vio! I'm serious! It waved at me, what if it's Shadow?"

I looked back again, and my shadow moved with me. Nothing odd, nothing at all. Just nothing but a normal shadow.

"Stop speaking nonsense, Red."

"But Vio-"

"Stop, Red."

"No, but Vio-"

"It's just a shadow."

"But, Vio! He's-

"Shut up!"

Everyone stared at me in shock, even I was in shock. I had yelled at Red. Me. The Calm Link. Yelled. At Red!

I looked away in shame before walking straight into the forest.

"Hey Vio, wait up!" Green. I walked far enough into the forest that I eventually found myself in a clearing. "What's wrong, Vio? Why'd you yell at Red back there?"

"It's none of your concern. I'll apologize to him later. Just… Leave me alone for awhile."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." It was always easy to get Green to go away. Odd, considering everyone labeled him as the 'Determined' Link.

It wasn't long before it became silent again. It stayed like that for a while, as the air changed slightly.

"I believe you are looking in the wrong places." I spun around only to find Sheik there. Yes, Sheik. A Sheikah. He joined our group about a year and a half ago. Once Green laid eyes on Sheik it was like he had never been in love with Zelda.

Zelda was of course mad, and we were banned from Hyrule castle when she caught the two in her bedroom sharing their first kiss. I find it funny that even though Green and Zelda went out for nearly two years they never once kissed.

"Care to explain?" I asked sarcastically.

"Maybe just thinking about… him, will make him appear. Maybe when you remember or imagine him, everyone else can see him. But when you turn to look. He disappears."

Oh, that's wonderful. If it really is Shadow he sure doesn't want to see me, I thought angrily.

"Perhaps, looking at your shadow and believing it's him, will allow you to see him."

I turned around to stare at my shadow. Not at all believing it would work, I guess that's my problem… I guess if I didn't believe; I truly wouldn't see him…

I faced away from my shadow, before looking to the sky, the sun setting slowly behind the forest, hiding away…

I watched the sky until night had fallen. Sheik leaning against a tree somewhere behind me. It was kind of him, not to leave. It was nice to have silent company.

"He says he misses you." I jumped at his sudden words.

"Who?"

"Who else?"

"That's very funny."

"I am being serious." There was a pause before Sheik spoke up again. "I see the truth. And I am merely trying to lead you to what you have been seeking and still are seeking. You must believe you can see him. I know you believe when you are not looking down at your shadow, but you need to believe when you are. Red has not lied to you. Believe and you will find what you seek."

I watched him walk away; I still was not use to him being casual. Not even a few months ago was he throwing deku nuts on the ground and disappearing into thin air. I suppose both would have the same effect in this conversation. Or perhaps he was just out of deku nuts. Unless I asked, it seemed it would remain a mystery.

I could clearly imagine Shadow laughing at my thoughts. I knew he would have asked when I refused to sate my curiosity.

I looked back at my shadow fondly. Only to realize the Sheikah was right; my heart warmed as I stared at my Shadow, clutching his stomach as his body shook. I couldn't hear his laughter for he was still a shadow, but being able to see him… It filled my heart with warm waves.

Slowly, I imagined him coming up from the ground and materializing. And to my surprise it actually worked.

Shadow turned to me, smirking broadly, his eyes smiling, his arms crossed over his chest. He gave of his usual smug attitude. And it just lifted my heart into my throat.

"Geez, Vio! It took you long enough!" He remarked in a challenging voice.

I didn't have the heart to say anything. It felt like my brain had turned to mush. It all felt like everything was swirling around, but I shook it off.

Shadow, my Shadow was here. He was back… I could feel tears prickling at the back of my eyes, an invisible hand squeeze and tug on my heart strings.

I looked at him, he had grown taller, I noted. And he looked worried as he strode over to me, standing a little over a foot from me.

"Vio…?"

I could feel my face slowly form into a smile, my eyes burning to let hot tears roll down my cheeks. I refused to let them though. I looked into his blood red eyes and all I could think about was how much I had missed him in the three years we had been apart.

"Vio?"

I could feel one of his hands on my cheek, his other grasping one of my hands.

All I could think about was how much I had missed him.

How he would tease Blue constantly about Red, or flirting playfully with Red to stir up Blue or how he would beat up Green during practice. And wondering how he and Sheik would react. I had imagined Sheik would win all the arguments they would have.

"Vio?"

I leaned into the hand on my cheek, and sighed contently.

"Vio?"

I stared at his eyes before placing my free hand on top of the one on my cheek. He was back and he would once again be my best friend, maybe even more than that. But Shadow would always be my…

"Shadow…"


End file.
